The invention is concerned with a direct compression quinoline carboxylic acid tablet which utilizes non-hydrated quinoline carboxylic acid.
Certain quinoline carboxylic acids are known orally active antibacterial agents. (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719; U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,036; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,317)
Norfloxacin is a particularly effective agent of this class and has the formula ##STR1## Its formulation into a tablet oral dosage form is disclosed in Italian patent application No. 20764A/79; this formulation requires that it contain about 2% to about 15% water to permit preparation of a tablet containing the minimal amount of inert ingredients carriers etc. and having suitable dissolution, disintegration and bioavailability characteristics. This water is added to the formulation ingredients prior to compression into a tablet.
A tablet formulation has been discovered which requires no hydration, i.e. no addition of water prior to compression and which contains lesser amounts of inert ingredients than the prior art formulation, while maintaining equivalent dissolution, disintegration, bioavailability and strength properties of the tablet prepared therefrom. The tablet formulation may be equally useful for other quinoline carboxylic acid type agents.